1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning fixtures and, particularly, to a positioning fixture for positioning a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, workpieces are often manually positioned first, and then are machined. Such a method of positioning the workpieces is prone to error, and can result in low processing precision.
Therefore, what is needed is a positioning fixture to overcome the described limitations.